


Duty

by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)



Category: The Ter Map
Genre: Drabble, FPC: 10 | Duty, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo
Summary: Commander Hurst's relationship with duty was complicated.-or-The Commander reflects on the concept of duty.This is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 10 - Duty.





	Duty

Commander Hurst's relationship with duty was complicated. In Fleet Air Arm training, it had been clear: follow orders, your superiors know best.

After only a day in the Korean theatre, it became obvious that that was not always going to be his duty. If he had obeyed Shelley's order not to run into that fire, Icarus would have died.

At Mecrenris Airfield, his duty was different again. With an airfield and a flying school under his command, he had to make sure that everything ran safely- and there were young ones, as he once had been, to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> that was...meh
> 
> I'm still having a bit of trouble with drabbles, but hopefully I'll have got the hang of it by the end of the challenge :'). Thanks for all the support so far, I'm one fifth of the way posted!


End file.
